Terence McAfferty
Dr. Terence McAfferty (a.k.a Mac) was the chairman at Cherub before he retired after reaching the age sixty five. He is the son of the founder of CHERUB, Charles Henderson and his wife Joan. History Early Life Mac's father, Charles Henderson, was the founder of CHERUB. He was shot by his wife in 1946. Mac's mother comitted suicide in a mental institution in 1948. At the age of five he was adopted by Eileen McAfferty. 1950 Joined CHERUB 1959 Retired as an agent after 19 missions The Recruit Dr. McAfferty meets James Robert Anthony Adams and introduces him to CHERUB. He supervises him through the admission tests and answers any questions James has. He punishes Bruce Norris and Kyle Blueman for taking James Adams on a mission without consent. When James completes his first mission, Mac gives him a Navy Shirt for an 'outstanding performance' on the mission, although Kyle (and all the others) thought he only got it because Mac felt sorry for him due to the period he spent in hospital from Anthrax Poisoning. Class A Mac ended up dealing with the incident between Kerry Chang, James Adams, Gabreille O'Brien and Bruce Norris. Later in the book, Mac has to deal with Lauren when she hits Mr Large with a spade. James reasons with Mac that it wasn't Lauren's fault, and said that if Mac expelled Lauren then he would also leave. and Mac understands. He agrees not to expell Lauren, as long as she serves a severe punishment and James is made to promise to stay on Cherub if Lauren is in trouble again. Maximum Security Mac gave James Adams and his friends recruitment missions for fighting at the bowling alley. However James got given an important mission instead. Which ended up with James Adams going undercover in a prison called Arizona Max and busting out an inmate called Curtis Oxford. The Killing James and Dana went to lodge a complaint with Mac about Mr. Large's treatment of Lauren despite her having already served her punishment. The Sleepwalker Mac's wife, daughter in law and her children die from plane crash. He is very depressed and returns to CHERUB campus as a Mission Controller. He controls a mission with Lauren as the main agent, and with Jake Parker as another agent. The mission involves an investigation on the plane crash that killed his family. Lauren thinks the mission was only accepted out of respect for the former chairman, but Mac's hunch turned out to be right. The son of one of the men convicted of selling out-of-date aircraft pieces, moves in with Mac, after getting rejected by CHERUB as he sleepwalked and sleeptalked. The General Mac goes on a training exercise in America with the young CHERUB agents as a leader. Before they start the training exercise he loses a lot of money in a casino but he doesn't care much as we learn he is quite rich as he part owns a computer company. He also reminds Jake Parker he still has a lot of power, and can put him on a strict fitness regime, after Jake remarked that he was going senile. Trivia *Despite working for CHERUB for most of his life his family thought he was a weapons evaluation specalist for the British Army. He also invested very succesfully in various electronic companies over the years. This explained his prolonged absences from home. *From comments made by Angus in The Sleepwalker, it is revealed that Mac has false teeth and that they apparently fell out of his mouth during turbulence on a flight to Australia. His wife was also mentioned to be kissing a cross, implying that she - and possibly Mac - is religious. Category:CHERUB Staff Category:Characters